Recent years, it is becoming increasingly common that energy suppliers encourage a plurality of premises of users to suppress the energy consumption in the time of high energy demand for more efficient operation of energy supply facilities.
For example, in actual practice, energy suppliers adopt a scheme to notify the premises of time-of-use energy unit price (JP-A No. 2007-139213). This scheme motivates the users to suppress the energy consumption in the time of high energy demand.